


Voice

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint likes Bruce's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

Clint liked Bruce's voice.  
It was steady, calm and comforting.   
No one would even suspect Bruce had anger issues.  
Bruce sometimes read to him.  
When he couldn't sleep.   
He liked to hear Bruce giving a lecture.   
Or explaining complex science stuff.  
Bruce's steady voice always comforted him.  
When he woke up from nightmares.   
It guided him to safety.


End file.
